Shattered
by Kluger Geliebter
Summary: Another SongFic. Crying wasn't something that Leon normally did in large amounts, but this time was different. Tears streamed down his face mixing with the rain as he looked up into the sky.


_I have always been a fan of Resident Evil, especially the fourth one. The return of Leon made me very happy to play that game, and I feel it had a better story than the others. But this is my little interpretation of what may have happened to Leon after the events of Resident Evil 4. _

_Song: Shattered  
Band: OAR  
Credit: TO THOSE GUYS! _

**SHATTERED**

_

* * *

_

_"Excuse me sir, I'm looking for this girl." _

_"Freeze! Raccoon Police Department! I said freeze!"_

_"Ashley!" _

_"Goodbye Leon...."_

Leon Snapped awake, sweating a cold sweat from every pore. He turned his head to regard his blinking clock as the alarms buzzed loudly in its annoying fashion. Reaching over he tried multiple times to blindly press the snooze button. Per usual he had to turn and actually examine the clock to realise what he forgot almost every morning. After developing the unhealthy habit of pressing the snooze button and simply rolling over, Leon made a responsible choice and removed the snooze button entirely. To his great dismay he swung his feet off of the bed and turned the alarm off. After cracking a few selected joints he stood and took a sleepy look to his right. Just on time his coffee had already started to brew, _God love the man who invented automatic coffee makers_.

Steam flooded the small apartment of the S.W.A.T officer. He wiped the mirror clean with his hand and regarded what was left of Leon S. Kennedy.

_In a way, I need a change  
From this burnout scene  
Another time, another town, another everything_

His hair had lost some of it's color, not in the way of graying, but just a loss in vibrancy. He had started to shirk on his facial hair, it now appeared as a dark 5 o'clock shadow. The dark marks and bags under his eyes grew worse every day, and it seemed it had been years since he smiled. Maybe it was time he changed that. He picked up a Razor and the shaving creme and went to work, though his eagerness failed to pay off. It wasn't long before he managed to cut his cheek, drawing a small line of blood.

Blood.

_But it's always back to you  
It's always back to you_

Leon quickly attempted to block out the images of the death and loss that plagued his dreams. It was bad enough that they had taken his lively hood and deprived him of sleep, he didn't need them invading his days as well. He clenched the sides of his head as wave after wave of memories flooded his brain. Soon the pain was unbearable and he dropped to his knees.

_How many times can I break til I shatter?  
Over the line, can't define what I'm after  
I always turn the car around  
Give me a break; let me make my own pattern  
All that it takes is some time  
But I'm shattered_

Several minuets later he rose to his full standing height and wiped away the tears running down his face. He looked in the mirror again and saw without thinking twice the his previous vigor had been diminished, but, unfortunately he had to continue the shave or risk going the day with a rather odd look. After the monotonous task was done he dressed in his uniform and head off to work.  
**  
10:00 p.m.**

Work, work was just that, work. It always drained Leon. When he wasn't being called in he was filing reports, which he was currently behind on. He loved what he did, but he wondered how much longer he would be able to take it. He walked to the nd of the rather large side walk and sat on the edge. The rain poured down in sheets.

_I had no idea that the night  
Would take so damn long  
Took it out, on the street  
While the rain still falls  
Push me back to you_

His thoughts began to wonder again to his past, though this time he was too tired to feel the pain, instead, some of the happier moments popped into his head. His more pleasant encounters with people, the ones that didn't involve bloodshed. He remember Ashley most of all, strangely enough he hadn't heard anything from her. After being rescued she had offered him some "over time" to which he politely declined, but she still promised to keep in touch. Perhaps she had gotten busy with her life, and all but forgotten that horrible situation.

Ada.

He remembered her too. How could he forget her, even after all of this time, and after the fall of Umbrella. He had no idea if she escaped that situation, hell, knowing her, she orchestrated it. He smiled for the first time in ages remembering her devious attitude and quick thinking. Never had he known a more attractive woman, in more than one sense of the meaning. He Missed her. He admitted it to himself, he missed her, and Ashley, he almost missed his old life, it had been to full to let him think about things.

Crying hadn't ever really been something that Leon did in large amounts, but this time was different. Tears streamed down his face, mixing with the rain as he looked up into the sky.

_How many times can I break til I shatter?  
Over the line, can't define what I'm after  
I always turn the car around  
All that I feel is the realness I'm faking  
Taking my time  
But its time that I'm wasting  
I always turn the car around  
Don't wanna turn the car around  
I gotta turn this thing around_

* * *

That wraps it up for this one... R&R please! Let me know if you have any ideas for future Songfics. --KLUger


End file.
